Wolf Tamers
by XXShadowredhunterXX
Summary: Every man/women themselves are friends with every creature. Until the darkest powers of them all controls innocent people and every creatures, soldier wolves were now control by the darkness… the only one who could stop them are the 4 soldiers… Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo everyone. Shadow in the computer. Yehay! I got my new laptop. Thanks to my dad. Well here is some special thanks to my dad. He really read my stories. Always saying good things to me too. ^^ I am so proud for my father… Here goes nothing then… well hope some of you like it too.**

**Title: Wolf Tamers**

**Summary: Every man/women themselves are friends with every creature. Until the darkest powers of them all controls innocent people and every creatures, soldier wolves were now control by the darkness… the only one who could stop them are the 4 soldiers… Review.**

**Author's Note: Actually the main characters here are two, also it isn't only wolves but also some other animals too. Let us start reading. ^^**

Wolf Tamers

By: **XXShadowredhunterXX**

Chapter 1—

Running with wolves, jaguars, cheetahs, dogs also people were fun… Every people have friends including creatures. Likes, dislikes, hates, loves everyone of them have similarity, dissimilarity. This story is about how they defeated the most dangerous, most powerful, most of all the darkest enemy.

People were just having peaceful time, having fun, playing, bonding everything just only makes them happy, creatures playing around each other, fur touching, mates smiling. Everyone was happy… until one night… The massive grey clouds was rounding up like tornado. Lightning flashing everyone to wake up especially soldiers. Young siblings shiver, scared. Young creatures needed comfort from parents.

The rulers went out with swords sheathed out for prepare battle. Every soldiers went out with their tamer creatures. Every people run away from the lightning as big, evil bird creatures caught humans, mates, young siblings and young creatures. Every house was burn down, people dying, creatures capture, dead. The rulers, tamers are only left… but got kill before it happen fast—

The four rulers made hand signs on the back… Japanese signs of power were given by persons that worthy of saving the universe… especially killing the evil person. Aizen Sosuke…

When the battle ended… four people riding on horses were shock seeing their village destroyed… this couldn't be happening to this kind of… hatred… Ordering the horses to run faster finding the four rulers… known as fathers. The horses made sound stopping.

Everyone of person walk out on the back… seeing their father. One girl run to her father… who's face was dripping with blood, body bruised, arms broken everything hurts for them. Burring her face to the rulers neck. Crying harder… more and more painful. Her boy friends (AN: Not boyfriend.) were also crying harder… clenching the painfulness. Girls and boys stopped crying as hands glow the mark where rulers made before killed.

The girl who was crying had wide eyes like snake's eyes—seen pink glowing, back of her hand… Everyone of them had different Japanese power. The girl stood up, feeling brave, strong and powerful. They are the ones worth it. Everyone stood up, marks glowing, creatures forming beside them… They will kill Aizen. Even if it means sacrificing lives, finding another warriors worth it.

.:To Be Continued:.

…**Eto… what do you guys think of my new story? Pretty awesome, cool or some nice words? Please review. Also I need a lot help from you guys. You can see that the present characters are gonna be on second chapter… So who do you guys wanna go first?**

**a.) Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**b.) Momo Hinamori**

**c.) Ichigo Kurosaki**

**d.) Hichigo Shirosaki**

**Well if you guys want different character just tell me. :) Review again everyone. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

***Sigh* Here is the chapter… well since I ask my friends about second chapter. We will have Toshiro Hitsugaya… well I could just put in order… Let us start now. Just as I was hopping someone will review…**

Wolf Tamers

By: **XXShadowredhunterXX**

Chapter 2—

My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. A warrior, not actually because of actions I save, survive and other stuff. My hair is natural, emerald eyes, tall enough to be so call man. I'm good at throwing arrows. I win since joining some contest… Sighing and waiting for some deer to come out…

.:Present:.

Seeing one deer coming out from bushes, he smirk taking one arrow strangling from bow, getting better angle, one emerald eyes close as the other open, while the baby deer isn't looking, Toshiro release an arrow. After it fainted, he jump down. Taking the baby deer from his back, walking from village.

Toshiro was met by those fan girl villagers, man, women, creatures, young siblings. Toshiro wish some creature was beside him. Wanted to be true warrior. His grandmother tell the story what happen to the darkest… but they didn't succeed… as the Japanese signs went out their hands. Legends said if someone is worthy, helping people will be true warrior…

That is what Toshiro wish for. Reaching his house, seeing both parents, crumple clothes. "Okasan, Otosan." Both of his parents smile at Toshiro's returning with food. His mother was really proud of him. Look like father and son, common related. Toshiro put down the deer, smiling. "Here have some food." Both parents smile wider. His father smile hugging tightly. "Thank you for the food. Would you like to join us." He nodded sitting cross leg beside mother.

As his mother cooked the baby deer, both boys talking adventure, stuff and something else. After Okasan was done cooking the meat both of them thank food, started also eating. Every village people, living creatures was asleep but one person wasn't. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Still thinking about becoming warrior… Will his wish come true… or not? Was he just like other village…? He was disturb hearing growl also whimpering baby… running out in full speed.

.:Forest:.

Stopping and gasping seeing the baby wolf crying, and dangerous, shadowy specie was liking to eat the boy. Growling that was inside Toshiro's throat…before baby boy could die, he aim an arrow from the now disappearing, killed specie. He walked from the baby, kneeling down who was now smiling as if thanking him. Toshiro patted the head of baby. "What are you doing here…?" He asked but the boy didn't answer—it's eyes glow in white making Toshiro pull out.

What the emerald eyes are seeing in front… the most pure, kind, good, warrior… A Japanese element sign was on it's head… the legendary Akita… The Warrior creature of wolves… "W—W—W—Who a—a—are y—you…?" He stuttered as the wolf chuckle. "My name—"

.:To Be Continued:.

**Review everyone…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry for the late updating about this chapter… anyway thanks for reviewing Kanrei i really appreciate it. Also for those who follow too thank you. And I hope you guys like it… I just hope…**

Wolf Tamers

By: **XXShadowredhunterXX**

Chapter 3—

.:Previously:.

_"W—W—W—Who a—a—are y—you…?" He stuttered as the wolf chuckle. "My name—"_

.:Present:.

"My name is Kiba…The Akita wolf legendary…" He stated as those huge emerald eyes were shaking… Didn't have time to think as Toshiro took his arrow and point at Kiba… His vision was blurry from the shaking of fear this never happen to him before. "Don't be afraid boy… Im not gonna hurt you I promise…" Toshiro was still pointing the arrow at him ready to shoot this so called guardian…

But somehow deep inside Toshiro's gut… he trusted him. Before he could raise down the arrow his fear got off and stand hold his weapon glaring still at the wolf specie. "How could I trust you?" This made Kiba chuckle also making Toshiro growl. "A very unusual warrior I met… but let me ask you this my boy." Kiba's blue eyes closed turning into yellow—black as he open it up. "Have you heard about the legend of past… the chosen ones." Toshiro's eyes widen making his weapon pull out. "That's better than I expected…" Kiba's eyes turn back to normal. "Have heard that story before…"

Kiba walked closer to Toshiro who didn't move or budge as Kiba took a sit in front of him and he did the same. Toshiro's hand soothed the fur of Kiba's making him smile… for the first time of his life. He felt comfort, confident and maybe he trust enough Kiba. "I could feel your presence boy… you must be Toshiro Hitsugaya." He nodded and this made him blink… The Akita warrior bow in his hind knees. "For bringing chaos into peace. I, the guardian of specie wolf grant your acceptance of defeating the dark person."

Toshiro's eyes glisten in the shining moon and very well known that seeing the mark clearer than before… the mark…mark of wind. His emerald eyes were now looking at his soon to be specie. Somehow Toshiro felt the presence of taking the chance of saying yes but his other will really miss his family, friends and other people… He really wanted this to end, he closed his eyes thinking deeply but then open when Kiba licked his palm that was on his head and gave Toshiro a smiling fang. Toshiro then looked at the ground and smirked.

Raising his head and gave a grin at his now going to be specie or in other words a warrior specie guardian. He nodded and this made Kiba howl in happiness. Toshiro looked at the mark as it faded from Kiba's head and went into his head. Smiling as he touch the silky mark that was covered by his white bangs. Kiba stood up and so does Toshiro…

"Come on Kiba…before I start hunting I better get my stuff." Kiba nodded and walk beside his now master. "Ano…Toshiro-san…" He muttered and Toshiro could now clearly hear him because of his powers that were given by him. "Hm…?" Kiba stopped walking and Toshiro too. "Arigato…" He blinked but then give Kiba a grin. Kneeling in front of him as he ruffle his fur making Kiba's eyes widen…

This is his first time…

To have a master who is **kind**…

To have a master like a **friend**…

To be **loved**…

Someone who **wants** to know more about **him**…

And most of all…made him like a **brother**…

"Hm! Demo I should be the one thanking you… if you haven't come here… I don't know what would happen." Toshiro stated and Kiba has a shocking face… He nodded and Toshiro hugged him and this made Kiba startled but then he hugged his master back… "Arigato…Kiba-kun…" Hearing those words to him made Kiba know that this is the rightly and truly the chosen one for the guardian of wolves…

Both of them pull away and Kiba was wagging his tail and hoping that his master wouldn't notice but his mission hope fail. He did found out. "How 'bout we play while reaching my house Kiba-kun?" He asked Kiba who's now smiling wider and act like a dog making him laugh and run and so did him…

Today… Kiba-kun was gladly **happy**

.:House:.

When Toshiro was done packing his stuff while listening to their mission who's Kiba was talking about… he went into his parents room who was feeling cold… Toshiro took a blanket made out of something warm enough for them both… As he put the covers to their bodies… seeing the reaction of there face made him smile and softly chuckle. He put the paper inside the hands of his mom…

Kiba watched his master sadly… because he know that he was sad and also will miss his parents… Like so… Kiba miss his parents too… closing his eyes and didn't notice that a tear was rolling down…

.:Flashback:.

"**Kiba!" His mother shouted and he was still a pup… before the gun shot hit him… his father got in front of him taking the shot just below his heart and Kiba whimpered… his father tried to stand up but was now losing many blood and thump down in the dirty ground… The man tried to get another bullet when his mother jump and bite the man's neck…**

"**Okasan!" Kiba shouted trying to warn but was too late… the blade went straight into her lungs and her yellow eyes were wide and was thrown beside her mate who was also breathing hard… but then the man also faint…**

"**Okasan, Otosan!" Kiba jump and his Otosan smile licking his head and his Okasan had enough strength to stand up but was now laying her body in her mate… "Ki…ba…" Kiba's mother whisper and he was now crying… "K…k…" Chocking the words out… Okasan licked his nose and Kiba hugged his father's fur but was also hugging his mother… "… Always remember this my boy… both of us will always love you…" His Otosan whispered his white paw that was now bruised in blood patted his nose as Kiba was now painted in red… **

**Otosan's claw slice a fur of his pup as if the mark of never forget your parents… Okasan did the same too… the mark was coming out a little with blood… Okasan's face was buried with blood and smile with tears and so does his Otosan… It rain heavy as their blood mix together… **

**Kiba whimpered and hugged his mother who was now patting his head… "Shh…there…there…" He looked up seeing the brilliant, shining yellow-black eyes staring at his blue ones. "Oka…san…" He cried as she smiled as both ears pecked…dogs barking…a machine car…they're here.. **

"**Mel…" His husband whispered and she nodded… "Kiba…please hide at the bush…" Kiba whimpered and did as he told them… at his blue eyes saw the dark person… turning into a specie… a scary specie… His eyes widen when 'it' started eating his parents… **

**Kiba… in the verge of tears… **

**felt the **loneliness**…**

**felt the need to **kill**...**

**felt the heart of his pumping **faster**…**

**His **self-confidence **was **out**…**

**Kiba… the son of Wolf Guardians… **wants **to **get vengeance…

**For **his parents…

**His eyes were now shaking, fur spiked up, fangs snarling… **hating **to watch this 'it' doing his own **sins**… **

**Both of his parents were still breathing… his parents looked at him and smile with blood… blood **reaching **the **paw **of his… the **paw of heavens**...** **the **paw of his lovable parents**... **

"…**We'll see again…nex—t…Uhn! T—time…" The **last words **of his father… being eaten alive… "In…para…dise…my warrior…Ahk!" his mother's last words…** **he **cried**… **

**Those yellow eyes that turn to **warm **into **cold…faded…

**Those smile of his parents **faded by a sin…

**Kiba…**will get vengeance for his parents…

**He run **faster**, **fear **came inside his body… but a **promise**… to his parents… **will not be destroyed**… that's what he thinks… to **become stronger!

.:End:.

"Hey Kiba…" Kiba was out of his thoughts and Toshiro was looking at him… noticing that his master was sitting on his back and he was walking… while looking down at the ground… those memories… "Yes Toshiro-san…?" Good thing his voice is still composed. "Are you okay? You were kind of…spacing out…" Kiba shook his head as facing Toshiro while smiling.

"I'm fine… Arigato for your concern, Toshiro-san." Kiba felt his master pat his shoulder and notice his head was buried in his neck means his asleep… Kiba looked at the full moon and smiled as he continued walking… this is the start of their **journey**.

.:To Be Continued:.

**Please tell me what you guys think and also if you guys are reading the flashback chappy I suggest your guys listen to this music called MAMA, I remember. Kind of inspire me to made this chapter. Please review, fan, like, follow or not. Thank you again! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo guys! :D I have time to make chapters on Wattpad and Fanfiction so please blame me that I am a slow updater that is what I accept. Anyway Kanrei thanks again for reviewing I really appreciate it also you made me happy too. :) So this is now the chapter 4 and hope you guys like it and the next character will be…..**

Wolf Tamers

By**: XXShadowredhunterXX**

Chapter 4—

.:Previously:.

"_Kiba looked at the full moon and smiled as he continued walking… this is the start of their__journey."_

.:Present:.

"Hey give that back!" A girl that had brown hair ordered as she was holding a sword and was pointing at the boys who were older than her. They were holding the kid's head and the others were holding their money especially medicine, food.

The man who was holding the hair of a poor girl smirked and throw her body from the wall and that could cause a damage and also he did the wrong move. The girl who was holding a sword growls and was now clenching the tilt. "Tch! What are you gonna do about it!"

All of the men laugh as their laughter died down the man or so she think their leader snap his fingers and made the ones who's holding their heads clench even more their hands making them scream. This made the girl even more mad. They started laughing again but was cut off when…

In one single swipe of her sword the man's neck ooze out blood and hands were out, slices of swords shown and many more blood puddles down the ground. Her eyes were covered by her brown bangs and was kneel down as her sword was raise up. Every man and children had their faces and eyes shocking by her action.

As the man's body hit the floor she stood straight and stand down her sword in the ground. Her eyes were supposed to be brown when it turn to pure white with a mix of gray colors. "Put the kids down or i'll swear I am gonna rip you heart out and eat it!" She demand again a warning and they put down the kids as they want to their older sister.

Raising her sword and walking close to them pointing the blade of her sword in the others man neck who was now shivering from fear. "Let go of their stuffs… i'll let you go. If I saw your faces again—I'll kill all of you. Understand." She stated as they nodded and run off leaving their stuff.

She sighed and her eyes turn normal carrying their earnings and gave it to the children. "Arigato for saving us…um…" The one who got hurt from the wall stated making her chuckle and ruffle her hair. "Its no biggie kiddo's oh also my name is Momo Hinamori." They hugged the girl name Momo Hinamori.

"Arigato again for saving us…" The boy smiled and she nodded putting her sword at her back and stood up walking always when she stopped. "Do you guys live here?" She asked at the older girl and she nodded. "How about you guys follow me. I know where you guys can live." They smile and follow Momo while she carry the youngster ones making the older sister laugh.

Her name is Momo Hinamori. Her parents were divorced by the darkness when she was 12 and now she's at the age of 14. Have brown hair into messy simple pony tail with brown eyes but somehow her eyes turn pure grey mix with white… she discover that but she think it was part of her training and how she got the sword…

Helping poor people and also saving them… rumors been spreading that a mysterious girl was helping this poor people and yes that is her. But she didn't know that the sword she just took back from the cave was the sword of a guardian.

"Whats your name?" Momo asked the girl who was smiling at her siblings each walking they took. "July…(pronounce as JU-LI-E)" Momo chuckle and put down the boy who was at her shoulder. "A very nice name… I guess your parents were divorced to huh." Talking about that topic make the July stopped walking and so does Momo. "Y—yes…"

She smiled sadly and pat her head. "How 'bout I became part of your family." July had wide eyes and looked up at Momo who was grinning while eyes closed… she teared up and hug Momo who also hugged back. "Arigato! For everything I won't regret accepting you as our older sister!" July exclaimed happily and run to her siblings who were now smiling.

Momo smiled and carry there stuff and started walking to their house…

.:House:.

As they all reach their house everyone of them help their now older sister. The house was small but they could fit in. After they were done fixing, changing their clothes, eating and Momo taking care of their injuries. They went to be except Momo who was outside their house. She just change her clothes into a like a warrior shirt but no armor.

It was already night and she was laying at the dark black grass… her sword was just beside the grass and was shining… Raising one hand up and was blocking her other view. She smile and thump down her arm and sit up. Her stomach was growling from hunger and the food she ate was just not enough.

Taking the sword from the ground and start walking from the streets… what she didn't notice was some creature or a person was following her…

.:At the Streets:.

Momo was eating just half of bread when she heard some noises coming just beside the corner where lights were on and many man were there and know that gang. It was the so called dangerous gang in this village. She saw them once killing an innocent persons and eating their insides… they're not normal. And knowing that gang also had the darkest power inside them.

She was done eating my bread and look for something to climb on… well some bricks were loose but known tight. She just shrugged her shoulders and start jumping without holding on of their bricks. As she have a clear view enough her eyes were wide. She saw a boy just about almost her age and a white wolf… she recognize that wolf…

"The legendary wolf…" She turn her head seeing a woman and a man just beside her… She was about to raise her sword when the man stopped her actions by throwing her in the floor and was about to when the boy caught her. She opened her eyes and was came to face those emerald eyes… she push him away and stood up facing the wolf who was snarling but stopped when the man raise his hand…

"Ah~ another tasty dinner for us." Turning around to see their leader licking his mouth and was out of fangs. Momo remove her sword and was different… there were two markings. "Kiba…" The man whispered and she could hear clearly. "Yes toshiro-san. She is also part of us." She was now clenching her teeth and was now in their middle.

"We'll talk about this later right now we've got company." She stated and both of them nodded. Raising his arrow to them as the legendary wolf was snarling. At the corner of her right eye saw the mark of Akita legendary wolf and also power of ice. 'That explains a lot…' She thought and start battling.

.:To be continued:.

AN: Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and well tell me what you think? Because I think it sucks you know. Review please. :D And sorry for the short story... the chap 5. is part 2


	5. Chapter 5 (OPTIONAL 1)

**AN: Another chapter came up and hope you guys like this too. :D So let my editing make your life or boredom life exciting if I can though! XD**

Wolf Tamers…

By: **XXShadowredhunterXX**

Chapter 5—

.:Previously:.

_At the corner of her right eye saw the mark of Akita legendary wolf and also power of ice. 'That explains a lot…' She thought and start battling._

.:Present:.

"…Well…ehehe…that was a good battle…" Toshiro stated nervously and was answered by a kick on his head and was now whimpering. "You think!?" Both his companion said as the man who was now tying them together and so does Kiba were tightening the rope. Momo was now growling and so does Kiba and of course the loudest growl was from Toshiro… Both human was trying to get out of the robe but was no use it was to tight making Momo's arm hurt and skin getting tear out…

Toshiro was now having hard time to breathe because of the rope. The three of them were bruise up badly but not that he cares about himself he only care about Kiba and especially Momo. She was beaten badly. Her right eye skin was slice off as blood painted her cheek, her hair was also painted with blood, clothes ripped as it visualize bruises, everything in her body was bruise painted with the sweat of blood.

Toshiro was trying to get our of the ropes when he notice that Momo was now having hard time to breath and her arms were now tearing apart. Kiba was trying to remove the rope on his mouth and jaws and so does his body. Kiba has the duty of protecting his master and also the woman who he knew will also be the part of them. He tried to struggle but whimper when their leader step on the huge cut just beside his neck.

"Stop your struggling! You filthy dog!" He shouted and step and kick on it making Kiba get weaker than ever. "Let…go of him!" Momo shouted as she was just beside Kiba and got enough kick to hit their leader in the chin. Kiba was now having hard time to breathe and just nod a thank you to Momo

Who smile sweetly at him. This made Kiba's eyes widen…he recognize that smile… his **mother's smile**…and…his long lost **sister **that his parents told him before he wa born..

He was now feeling…**safe **beside her…

He felt the need to **protect **her…

He can't make a **mistake**…

He have the **guts **that he **is **his sister…

Kiba smile sweetly at her as Momo was now facing their leader. As he was now back to his stumbling form. Kiba growl even more and this made Toshiro growl too. Momo looked at those boys she is now… she could feel that they're **brave, strong, loyal **but most of all…they have their **courage to defeat chaos**…

"Damn that hurts! I'm so gonna eat you alive!" But before his hand could reach her a mysterious person kicked him at the side of his face and another figure bite the companions neck as black blood ooze… they're eyes were wide when this two figures could easily kill them. "Who are they…" Toshiro muttered and he was now free from the rope and looked at his hand saw the most legendary weapon use… The **Silver Ring Heaven Archery**.

A legendary Akita use this and his guess it was the specie guardian of Kiba. "Behind you!" Momo shouted and was now alerted. Toshiro spring at his side and shoot an arrow in no time. His eyes were widen and his lips turn into a smirk. Momo and Kiba were now trying to struggle until the two mysterious figure remove the ropes.

Before the both of them could tackle them. "We'll talk about this later right now we have to fight." The boy because of the voice stated and he gave the sword to her but it split into two and her eyes were shaking… "Just trust us please…" There was hint of **innocent **in the other figures voice..it was a girl… Momo looked at them and nodded.

"Kiba go help Toshiro. I'll take care of their leader." Kiba looked at her and nodded but he notice her eyes weren't brown but it wasn't also the other one eye…it was now different. Her right eye was red as the left was yellow mix with black… Kiba's eyes turn into yellow-back as she gave him the confidence to fight. Momo smirked and both of them swept out.  
"We'll help you." Momo looked beside her and saw the two figures but still covers their body.

.:Momo's POV:.

The only thing I could see is their eyes. The boy had red eyes while the other one had yellow… I nodded and twist my two new swords with different marking as use them to kill the others. "You!" Someone shouted in front of me and was met by huge claws and blocked them. "Master!" I just ignore the two and knew they're worried because I got hit by stomach and blood was pouring out my mouth. The leader smirked and I didn't notice that my eyes were glowing and so does the companion beside me.

"Go to…Hell!" I shouted and push him back hitting the walls. I run faster and I didn't know that the two turn into dog and wolf because I just heard a growl. As he was now trying to struggle out of the steels that were tied into him. I throw my sword like a shuriken as it hit his head. The shadowy figures into the sword or so I think..

Because I notice that my companions or now I now they're creatures were holding him off. As I was now walking to the leader. He was trying to remove my sword but the dog creature was keeping the sword still. I raise my sword and it was now burning in flames and it doesn't hurt me…

"P—P—Please…spare me… I—I didn't me—"

"Before you could beg for me…it's your fault you came face in front of chaos leader…you wanted to be mortal that's your wish…you eat them alive…you want to rule this village by eating them… I. Hate. You." I specify my words to him and he screamed as I push down my sword to his body…

Light engulf me as his body disappear… my sword went to my sheath as I was still looking at the puddle of water that I could only see my eyes… it wasn't the white eyes I know…it was… red and yellow eyes that I've heard in legendary… the guardians of Akita and Siberean Husky… My eyes were shaking as it turn to normal…I tried to move but…but…

My vision was getting blurry… I have a energy to stand up…but then tumble down in my knees… As I hit the ground I see two figures…a creature…and…him…

"Sis!"….

"Momo…!"

"Master…!"

Was the only words I could hear as I fell into a deep slumber…

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think! :D theres' gonna be another chapter 5 though it's a new one I've got two options though so this will be the first one and the other one will be maybe a few days. So hope you like it! :D**


End file.
